The present invention relates to an obstacle detection system for detecting, by use of a camera mounted to a vehicle, an obstacle that hinders the driving of the vehicle.
Heretofore, the stereoscopic vision technology for identifying a three-dimensional object by the principles of triangular surveying on the basis of a parallax error of images obtained from two cameras is known. However, stereoscopic cameras are in general more expensive than single-eyed cameras. For this reason, the technique as disclosed in JP-A-10-222679 is known as a technology for identifying a three-dimensional object by a single-eyed camera.